1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion control apparatus for a power conversion circuit in which a plurality of pairs each including a high-side switching element and a low-side switching element connected in series to each other are connected in parallel to a power storage means.
2. Description of Related Art
As described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3289567, some of such power conversion control apparatuses are configured to perform discharge control to discharge a storage means (capacitor, for example) connected between a pair of input terminals of an inverter whose output terminals are connected to a motor. The control apparatus described in this patent document performs the discharge control to discharge the charge in a capacitor as the storage means to ensure safety in maintenance work, for example, by manipulating the inverter such that the torque of the motor becomes substantially zero.
Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. H9-201065 and No. 2003-348856 also describe power conversion control apparatuses of the above type.
However, the conventional power conversion control apparatus described above has a problem in that the process of discharging the capacitor is complicated and intricate because the inverter has to be manipulated such that the motor does not generate torque.